Badass Teacher
by Voltrix
Summary: Belphegor was used to the boring highschool teaching life, but a new freshman proceeds to turn his world upside down. BelxFran and many other pairings, taking requests! XD Reviewers get cookies. *Hugs* I suck at summaries
1. Badass Student Chapter 1

Voltrix: You know what word I just liek, love? XD

Horo: ._. What?

Voltrix: Miffed. Liek, seriously! It makes me all happiful inside. And then I start dancing. I mean when I think miffed I think of pouting kittens, it's a pretty cool word o_o

Horo: E-erm... Is this going anywhere?xD

Voltrix: I KNEW YOU DIDNT CARE ABOUT ME! ;o;

Horo: V-voltrix is very emotional right now and doesn't own shit!

Zee: And he also apologizes for being so late on his other stories! ='D

Voltrix: ;o; Gomen .

Rating: T, very very soon will be switched to M. Why? Because liek, I NEED to write a lemon. I haven't had sex or masturbated in tooo long, meaning lemons lemons and lemons having babies. Which are more lemons! And then there might be a lime in there somewhere that's some distant cousin but-  
Pairing(s): BelxFran or FranxBel look at it however yhoo want xD XanxusxSqualo, SpannerxTsuna (DEDICATED TO YOU POCKETRAINBOW 8] Pockets reaction to 4827: I wub you ;w;), MukuroxByakuran! Possible YamamotoxGokuderea, or YamamotoxHibari. You guys decide xD  
THE MAIN PAIRING IS BELXFRAN! Cos... They need love. And Fran is adorable.

WARNINGS: Oh mii gawd guyz, I HAD to do it. XD I just... Couldn't resist.  
This Fran...  
Is liek...  
Fuckin' insane xD Im pretty sure I made him OOC but dazz okii cos I liek it  
Honestly this ff is liek... My fanfiction. *Hugz it*  
Dood, longest fabulous intro evah  
Beta: POCKETRAINBOW IS SUPER SPECIAL AWESOMELY COOL! O_O (/// is not.)

Belphegor sighed in boredom, repeatedly twisting his hair in his fingers. The blond man sat at his desk, waiting for the remainder of his students to file in and take their seats. Another year, another class, another nightmare. Honestly, the only fun part of this job was giving the students detention, and even that could be annoying if they had too much of a lip! He just didn't understand why EVERYONE he knew wished to become a teacher! Don't believe him?

Belphegors best friend Squalo worked as a Gym teacher, his colleague Xanxus was a principal (a failure of one, but still), his adopted parent Lissura worked as an nurse, hell, that kid Levi that Bel had always beat up even worked as the janitor! Worst thing was, they all worked at the same place. Even his brother Rasiel subbed in sometimes!

So why did the blond deal with this horrible situation? Because: he had been really stupid and listened to Squalo when the shark had said 'let's work at the same place!' And now he was stuck with a bunch of snot-nosed brats. True, this was only his 3rd year, but he hadn't gone one day that he hadn't regretted applying to work at this horrid place.

You see, another one of the reasons he'd decided to go along with what Squalo had said was because he'd been hoping that maybe there'd be some sexy female teachers that he could get it on with! His damned best friend though had forgotten to mention that it was an all boys school. Not to say Bel wasn't bi, no even he enjoyed a good man on man fuck every once in a while, but none of the teachers here appealed to him. And the students? Well there were three problems with them: 1) Belphegor wasn't a pedo, 2) He liked his pay check and did not wish to get fired, and 3) All the students here were in highschool. Meaning they were short, undeveloped and small in... certain areas. Unappealing!

So there you have it! That's how Belphegor Von Ripper found himself dully staring at the new students, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so he could begin ranting at them. Scanning his eyes over the new class he tried to find someone interesting to pick on.  
Everyone there were freshmen, meaning they had the most hilarious reactions when the blond teacher decided to mess with them.

This class looked as dull as the rest though, sadly. He did note three students that kept glancing and grinning at each other though, one looking insanely feminine and kind with light brown hair, the second appearing to be completely rebellious with silver hair, and the third with black hair whom lounged in his chair in an easygoing manner. They seemed to be the most interesting of the bunch, and Bel was already beginning to lose interest. How disappointing. Finally the bell rang, signaling that class was ready to start. When the freshmen didn't seem to get the memo and kept on talking, the teacher started to get annoyed.

"Ushishishi~ Quiet down or you'll get nothing but F's the entire year." Bel stated, his head lazily resting in his hands. Obviously it was a lie, although the students quieted down none the less. Good. He stood up, stretching his arms out in a cat-like way as he yawned.

"Alright. Welcome to high school, yadayadayada, we're so happy to have you here yadayadayada -not, and I hope you enjoy your school year. Not really." He said his usual line with his usual grin, waiting less than a second before the class burst out laughing, most of the new faces smiling at him. That was another thing Bel didn't get! Although he tried to be as rude as possible, he was one of the most favorites teachers among the students! They always waved to him, as if they expected him to wave back (which he didn't). He grinned with them, pretending that it had been his idea all along to make the short brats laugh.

"Alright. My names Belphegor Von Ripper, but everyone here is allowed and WILL call me prince. Because I'm that good, got that?" The class nodded. "Great. See? You're all so smart, I'm sure you'll do absolutely _wonderful_ in highschool." He said sarcastically, once again earning a few chuckles here and there.

"Ushishi. Okay, since it's no fun to just go around and say your name, we're going to use the kindergarten method and throw around a ball." He said, smirking as he pulled out a ball from a drawer in his desk. Belphegor's smirk widened, because this was without a doubt one of his favorite things to do. He looked up again; usual grin giving away that this would be no normal game. "The prince has a few rules though~ you have four seconds to state your name and age, at the end of which you'll throw the ball to someone else. If you take longer than that, you get detention. If you turn around in your seat to throw the ball, you get detention. If you don't catch the ball, you get detention. If you throw it towards no one in particular, you get detention. If you catch someone off guard and it hits them, you get a cookie. Does everyone understand?" He said cheerfully, giggling when he saw the horrified looks on the student's faces. A few students were still smiling, however Belphegor would make sure those stupid grins were wiped off their faces by the end of homeroom.

"Fabulous!" He said, a creepy aura coming off his insane grin. "Now let's begin~" Not wasting a second more, he stretched his arm backwards and launched his fastest ball at an unsuspecting student. Said student immediately perked up and caught the ball easily, and Bel recognized him as the black haired easygoing teen he'd noted earlier.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, 14!" The freshman stated happily, following the teachers example and sending an extremely fast ball to another student. Bel's grin widened, although he was annoyed that the teen had been able to catch his ball. Fourteen eh? That was awfully young to be in highschool, not that Bel cared. In fact, he'd already lost interest in the boy.

He watched the game commence, mentally marking off who was breaking the rules and who was doing rather well. So far this class was doing better than most, sad enough. His interest grew however as he noticed the ball beginning to go faster and faster, until every student was having trouble catching it, ever the Yamamoto boy. Another whom seemed to catch the ball rather well was the rebellious one, who Bel had learned was named Hayato Gokudera. Damn, it was sad when none of his victims fell prey to detention. His smirk widened as he saw the game start to go haywire, the ball flying this way and that, and the students all yelling and laughing (which Bel found annoying but bearable). It seemed no one cared whether or not they got detention anymore, for the throws were becoming careless although thus far only two people had dropped the ball.

A student that Bel had earlier noticed was named Tsunayoshi caught the ball, and he fumbled with it for a few seconds before sending it off in a random direction, forgetting to say his name completely.The ball flew towards the door, and Belphegor raised an eyebrow when he noticed the said door beginning to open. The ball stopped for no one though, and continued to harshly fly (the momentum of all the students in the class was behind that ball, after all) into the stomach of the unsuspecting person, causing them to fall backwards. Bel stood up curiously, smiling widely.

"Ahh..?" The teacher stared down at the small boy whom gently held the ball in small fingers, sitting on the ground looking slightly confused. Bel was glad that his bangs covered his eyes, because for some reason they didn't seem to want to turn away from the newcomer. The fragile teen looked up, wide green eyes innocent. "Hello. I'm sorry for interrupting but would this happen to beee..." The boy pulled out his schedule, looking for something, before turning his gaze upwards once again towards the blond. "Bel...phe..gor Von rippers class?" Asked the boy, struggling slightly with the odd name. Bel noted he looked feminine and small even compared to the Tsunayoshi boy. And for a second he'd thought the little green haired boy had been, well, a girl!

"Yes, but it's for high school students, I'm afraid." Bel teased with a smirk. The boy blinked.

"But I am in highschool, sempai." Everyone in the classroom sweatdropped.

"Oh, are you?" Asked Bel, deciding to poke fun at the others obvious innocence (or was it stupidity?) in blunt ways.

"Hai."

"Ushishi~ And would you like to tell the prince your name?" The blond man asked, raising an unseen eyebrow. It was more of an order than a question, but it worked. It worked even better considering that adding prince in there might just confuse the young boy! The said teen blinked innocently upwards, as he was still sitting on the floor, before answering honestly like he figured he was supposed to.

"No, not really sempai. You're creepy, but it's Fran." Huh, for some allusive reason Bel had the feeling all of a sudden that just maybe this year would be a little more interesting than Bel had first thought.

~*~*~  
Voltrix: ... So what do yhoo think y'all? XD  
Horo: I think everyone out there should review and tell you, Voltrix-sempai!  
Voltrix: Horo, you spoke out of term~ You must be punished x]  
Horo: o//o  
Zee: Oh my xD  
No I'm dead serious.I KNOW you want to click that review button DxNo dude, no joke it's right there I WILL take my furry fanfiction away if I get nothing but story alerts XD Lol no just kidding. It pisses the living shit out of mii when people do that, I'll be happy if you people just read =) But you all get cookies if yhoo review ;;


	2. Badass Detention Chapter 2

Voltrix: I know what you are all thinking: HKDQTPKCSHYI!! VOLTRIX UPDATED LIEK... SUPER QUICK!  
Horo: No, they're thinking 'I reviewed, where's my cookie?' :D  
Voltrix: Oh Shitzles o_o  
GO TO CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER AND RATING AND THAT SHIT XDD  
Warnings: None, just filler xD I apologize, but I can write this all day *Hugs my miffed fanfiction*  
MIFF MIFF MIFFEED! 8D

~*~*~*~  
"VoooII!" Bel raised an eyebrow as his friend stalked into the teachers' lounge. "That fucking bastard!" Bel grinned, not needing to ask who the other man was talking (yelling) and pacing about.

"What did our dear boss do now, Squali-kun?" The white haired man sent Bel a glare because of the ridiculous and annoying nickname, but let the blond off for once.

"He... he...!" The man trailed off, face beat red and turned to the side. Belphegor wasn't particularly interested, for it was usually the same thing. It was always along the lines of 'He lowered my paycheck!' or if not that then it was 'He called me into his office for no reason at all!' there was even once when Squalo had complained that the blackhaired man was stalking him. The fact that his best friend was red-faced at the moment probably meant he'd been insulted in front of an entire class.

"Ushishi. Heee? I swear Squali-kun, the way you rant on about him it's almost like you two are in a relationship!" Bel teased, although he didn't mean it. He usually chose to stay out of his friends romance issues, for all he knew Squalo wasn't even gay.

His friend's reaction however made Bel nearly fall out of his seat. You see, the obvious reaction was some loud and embarrassed/angry reply. So you can understand that the blond was quite surprised when Squalo did nothing but scratch the side of his face in a rather embarrassed manner. Wait... Did that mean that... Squalo and Xanxus were really....

"Fuck no; you're screwing our boss Squali-kun!" Loudly stated a baffled prince. This caused the accused person to immediately go even redder (if possible), sit down at the teachers' lounge table and bury his blushing face in his arms.

"W-well..."

Belphegor couldn't help it, seeing his friend like this. Learning that Xanxus had actually been and was interested in the white haired man. He started laughing insanely! Squalo didn't seem to like this for he stood up angrily, then started chuckling as well.

"Ushishi. Is he good?" Belphegor asked seductively, not surprised to see Squalo sputtering in indignation at the question.

"W-what...?!" The shark asked with wide eyes, grateful that they were the only two in the lounge at the moment.

"I saaaiidd..." Bel started happily, making it clear that he planned to yell something extremely embarrassing involving his best friend and his boss any second. Quickly Squalo slapped a hand over the blond's lips, blush clearly not fading. The older of the two averted his eyes, happy that Bel hadn't reacted THAT badly, but embarrassed that he was being forced to answer such a rude question (for if he didn't, then the blond would surely blackmail him into it).

"O-of course he's good..." Squalo stated, telling himself that they were having an innocent conversation about what a 'good guy' their boss was.

"You were on the bottom, obviously~" Bel guessed, smirk everlasting as he teased his best friend.

"What the..? VOII! Fucking prince! Don't you have somewhere to be?!" Exclaimed the miffed/annoyed/embarrassed teacher. Belphegor grinned.

"I do, actually. Detention hours are about to start! Ushishi..." Bel said, remembering the interesting student he'd be seeing in detention. Just at the thought his smirk widened, causing Squalo to back away from the creepy man slightly.

"Oh? Is someone interesting there this time?" Asked Squalo.

Bel paused, gazing at Squalo happily.

"Oh yes, someone VERY interesting...~"

[[In Detention]]

"Aahh... Tsuna-kun. Is that scary teacher not here yet?" Asked the ever-innocent Fran. Tsuna turned and smiled at his new friend, eyes glinting happily.

"Oh, hello Fran-chan!" Fran wondered why everyone added 'chan' to his name instead of 'kun' but wasn't interested enough to ask. "No, not yet!" Stated the feminine teen happily. "I don't think he's too bad though, it's weird having such a different teacher but it's fun too." Fran stared at Tsuna, wondering if everyone thought that way. The blond man had certainly seemed like a freak if you asked him, but oh well. His eyes gazed over the rest of the room, noting that the only other person there was Gokudera who was already asleep next to Tsuna.

"Whatever you say, Tsuna-kun." Fran said with a raised eyebrow, smiling slightly, before walking over and seating himself at an empty desk towards the back, not far away from where his two friends were seated.  
Fran started taking out his books, unsure if doing homework was allowed so deciding to just try it and risk it even if the weirdo blond got angry with him (obviously this boy had never been in detention before). Tsuna had done the same so Fran assumed it was fine.

"Oh oh! Look, all my little students have come into my room. Ushishishi~!" He looked up, blinking blankly when he saw it was indeed the insane teacher from before. Although the prince was facing more towards Gokudera and Tsuna, Fran had the strange feeling he was being watched. Not that he could tell, considering there was a huge wall between him and the others eyes, that being the teacher's bangs. Deciding that the blond was unappealing, he turned back towards his books and papers, deciding to continue working. His ears perked up when he heard someone talking once again, but realized it was just the weird man explaining the rules therefore he tuned it out and kept working on his science homework.

*A half hour later, 4:15pm*

Bel stared boredly at his students, unable to believe no one had said anything yet. The only reason he liked detention was because he got to scold students if they acted off, but these kids seemed to understand this because not one had spoken yet. He really should be working, but that didn't sound appealing not to mention there wasn't much he could do. It was the first day of school! He had nothing to correct, and all of his other work would take an hour at most. Shuffling of papers caught his attention, and he turned his gaze to the green haired boy that seemed to have finished all his homework. 'What will you do now, little Fran?' Bel thought, turning to his paper to make it look like he was working but secretly still watching the odd boy.  
Instead of trying to sleep like Tsuna and Gokudera were doing, or finishing the rest of the homework (because Fran actually had only finished a portion of it) he gazed out the window calmly, nibbling on the end of his pencil, simply daydreaming, his eyes taking on a dreamy quality..  
Belphegor sat up slightly, training his eyes on the feminine teen. The way the other's hair hung added to the feminine look, but it suited the boy perfectly. Another thing was his face, everything about it screamed young and innocent, the pale skin, pink softly closed lips, even the cute little nose. Obviously the young teen was short; in fact his height matched that of Tsuna, whom was one of the shortest kids in the class! The most stunning thing about the boy was definitely his eyes though. They were a beautiful green, but shadowed in different areas, while they shined in others. Completely innocent and fragile, but also slightly mysterious.  
Fran turned towards his teacher, feeling watched. Just as he'd thought, the creepy blond seemed to be... staring at him? How off-putting.  
Belphegor felt his cheeks tint slightly when being put under the boys gaze, as he'd been caught rather obviously staring. He stood up calmly, his usual smirk in place as he fought down his blush, and walked over to the teen.  
Fran leaned back as his sempai leaned over his desk, leering at him.

"Yes sempai?" Asked the innocent teenager, wondering why he was being scrutinized with such ferocity.

"Have you finished all your work, little froggy-chan?" Belphegor asked happily, enjoying putting the teen on edge. Fran blinked, unsure why the blond was talking to him.

"No, sempai." The boy replied blankly, bringing his knees and legs up onto his seat so they were between himself and his sempai. [[GUAAHH!!! DUDE! FRAN SITTING LIEK L! *Hugz xD*]]  
Bel's head leaned to the side, confused. Why was the teen zoning out if he hadn't even finished homework? Belphegor himself had been up to his ears with homework in high school and had taken every chance he had to get it done (even if that meant blackmailing others into doing it for him).

"Ushishi. Why not?"

Fran copied Bel's motion and tilted his small feminine head to the side, his green hair falling in front of one of his eyes.

"Because I don't like math. It's confusing." Boy was that the truth! Fran had high grades in every class, but math had always been his low point. The only reason his math grade was as high as it is, was because Fran took on extreme amounts of extra credit to make up for his downgraded work and failed tests.

Bel's grin widened.

"Does the froggy need some help?" All subjects had and still did come easily to the prince, so helping the student would be fun~

"No." Fran stated, eyes widening slightly with surprise. Even if the subject tended to befuddle him, he did not wish to be tutored by the man.

Bel frowned and growled slightly, before laughing his casual laugh and standing up, ruffling the girly teens hair.

"Good, I wouldn't have done it!" Bel teased, walking back over to his desk, hands lazily pushed into his pockets. Technically it was a lie, for he had actually wished to talk longer to the awkward boy, but that would take time (plus the boy would think that he'd avoided his teacher, and Bel couldn't let a student think that). If the frog continued to hold his interest, that was!  
He sat back down at his desk, glancing back over towards Fran and finding that he was being blatantly stared at.. Bel fidgeted uncomfortably, wondering how the confused teen could stare at him so plainly with no fear in his eyes. Bel looked through his papers, attempting to find something to work on so he could ignore the stare. Huh, it rather seemed like they'd switched places didn't it?

"Sempai, how do you see?" Fran asked randomly, resting his head on his knees cutely. The teen had been zoning out (something he tended to do often) when he'd found himself staring at the blond man wondering what the teachers eye color was. And from there he'd thought up more and more weird questions until he'd just decided to ask one. If Fran had that type of hair, he'd without a doubt run into walls all day!

"It's a skill~!" Bel answered unhelpfully, that being his usual response to the very commonly asked question. It had surprised the prince when the green haired boy had willingly spoken up, not to say it didn't please him. Oddly enough, unlike most people the frog looked content with the answer. Weirdo.

"What color are your eyes?" Two questions in 30 seconds? This was definitely Bel's lucky day.

"Pass. My turn!" Was the happy response from Bel, as he rested his head in his hands. What to ask what to ask...

"Your turn...?" Fran asked curiously, wondering what there was that a teacher could want to know from him. Most people would be annoyed that in truth, neither of their questions had been answered, but Fran was just too innocent to think of it that way.

"Why yes, little froggy~ Now shush so I can think of what I must question my un-cute student about!" Bel ordered, and was amused to see that the teen obeyed in remaining quiet. Fran sat patiently, awaiting any question that his sempai chose to ask. "Che, I can't think of anything. Can I help you with your math homework now?" Twice was the charm! Or was it three times?

Fran blinked once. Twice.

"No, my turn." Bel grinned, amused that their question and answer had turned into a little game. "Why are you a teacher? You don't like kids." Fran had made the inference that indeed the blond didn't care for children, for it seemed obvious.  
Oh my, Bel could rant on hours about that question, so instead he chose to give a short unhelpful answer instead.

"Because I like apples. My turn! Ushishishi." Bel smiled happily, not surprised to see that the green haired teen was confused by the response. "Can I help you with your math homework now?" The blond tried again.

"No.. Apples? Alright..." Fran chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, wondering which question to choose from his long list (the categories being; insane, teacher, age, etc.). Meanwhile Bel mentally tried to take a snapshot, thinking that Fran looked extremely entertaining at the moment. "How old are you?" Fran finally questioned, looking at the spot where he assumed his sempai's eyes were located.

"Ushishishi. How old are you?" Bel questioned, actually curious for the answer. Fran frowned, displeased that his question had been avoided.

"I'm 14... You didn't answer the question, sempai." Fran complained, thinking it was unfair that the older man was cheating. Yet he responded anyway? Even Fran didn't understand his own polite logic sometimes.  
Bel's eyes widened, for some reason surprised that the small boy was so young. In all rights he shouldn't be, considering that the frog could pass off as being even younger, but it struck him slightly, and he mentally buried the information away for later purposes. His grin widened.

"I'm 11 years older than you, ushishishi~" Fran nodded, unsurprised by the answer.

"Okay. It's still my turn, because you cheated last time." Bel hmphed. Fran smiled in amusement, not taking too much time to think of his next question. "Why do you want people to call you mad prince?"

"My brother and I used to dress up as princes when we were younger everyday, it just stuck." Bel answered boredly, pretending to inspect his nails. Fran smiled sweetly, finding the reply funny.

"You have a brother?" The green haired boy asked innocently. Belphegor 'tsk'ed.

"My turn, sorry little frog!" Bel stated happily, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "Can I help you with your math homework now?" Fran made a face, wondering if his teacher would keep on asking the question.

"No. How old is your brother?" Asked Fran. This was surprisingly interesting; he liked asking about the weird teacher's life, however freaky it sounded.

"We're twins~" Bel answered with a yawn, not caring for his brother very much therefore not interested in the conversation. "What do you do in your free time?" He asked randomly, deciding that his asking for homework scheme was going nowhere.  
Fran blinked in surprise at the sudden change in direction his sempai's questions had taken but answered none the less.

"I like..." he paused, a small blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks. Looking up he smiled slightly, feeling more at ease than he'd first been. "Movies a lot... I read sometimes. Music's nice, usually I..." Fran lowered his eyes shyly, not because he was talking to the odd teacher but because he usually didn't talk about himself. "Like art a lot."

Bel grinned, never before having found interest in such boring things (he did watch movies and enjoyed music, but art was boring), but he found it strangely cute hearing it from the small teen.

"Art?" He asked, wondering if the boy planned to join the elective. Bel didn't teach any electives at the moment, all though both teachers and students had begged it of him. He'd never had a reason to.  
Fran smiled happily, not caring if the older man had no interest in art because the blond had been the one to ask.

"I draw and paint. What about you?" He asked, arms wrapping around his knees.

Bel smirked seductively, considering saying something along the lines of 'I fuck a lot' but deciding against it. Even he couldn't say that to such an innocent feminine boy.

"Ushishi. I... Hang out with friends, most of the time." There! That was true. Kind of.

Fran blinked innocently.

"Do you have a girlfriend, sempai?" The boy asked, thinking it a reasonable question to ask. Bel's grin faltered, surprised by the boys question.

"No, neh, w-wait it was my turn!" The prince pouted and Fran's smile widened, his eyes lidded slightly with amusement.

"Baka." Fran stated cutely. Bel growled, before letting his grin return.

"What about you? Does the froggy have a boyfriend?" Bel asked casually, wondering if the teen would catch it.

Fran blinked, confused.

"Sempai, you're stupider than I thought. I'm a boy." He frowned slightly, wondering if his sempai had thought he was a girl this entire time. 'Is that why everyone keeps calling me Fran-chan?' he wondered.  
Bel giggled (as usual), rolling his eyes behind his bangs.

"Whatever you say, froggy-chan." Belphegor said calmly, pretending to not believe the teen.

Fran smiled slightly, finding being teased interesting. He looked out the window quite randomly, raising his eyebrows slightly before turning his gaze to the clock in the room and standing up.

"Detention ends at 4:30 right? I have to get going." Fran stated, walking over and leaning down, poking the sleeping Tsuna (he would have poked Gokudera as well, except the silver-haired teen was too energetic for him). Tsuna immediately sat bolt upright, looking around frantically as if he was trouble, before smiling at Fran.

"Oh, hello Fran-chan. Is detention over?" Tsuna asked happily, starting to pack up the few things he'd gotten out.

Bel watched the green haired teen nod, slightly peeved that his fun time had ended. To make it even worse, it had been the frog that had decided the conversation was over instead of him! Then again, if it had been up to Bel they'd probably have been talking through the night... Oh well! He was one of the people that had to have 'the last laugh' which to Bel meant he had to be the one that decided when the conversation ended.  
Boredom ensued as he watched the two less interesting teens pack up, and he lazily waved to them as they left. The prince turned his attention back to the frog, and nearly laughed when he saw the green haired teen was once again zoned out, staring out the window. Sneakily he walked around most of the desks till he was at the back of the room, and then made his way towards Fran's back. Bel leaned in quietly till his mouth was but a centimeter away from the boy's ear.

"PAH!" He yelled happily, leaning back a few centimeters just in time as Fran whipped his head around, eyes wide with shock and in taking in breath quickly. Bel smirked, waiting for the frog to react so he could laugh his ass off. Fran stared, bewildered, before getting over his initial shock and beginning to laugh.

Bel felt his own eyes widen, and fought down the blush that was desperately trying to reach his cheeks. The boy's laugh sounded adorable, and all thoughts of laughing left his head. Hesitantly his grin widened but lost a fraction of its animosity so it looked almost normal, so he was simply smiling at the unusual freshman. The laugh wasn't too long, nor was it one of those stupid short laughs that are used to fill in awkward silences. It was perfect, and it ended with the green haired boy smiling.

Quickly, the frog leaned in so there was only an inch separating himself and his sempai, reaching out a hand he brushed away the blond bangs, staring intently before pulling away and smiling.

"You're eyes are blue and red." Fran reached out a hand and ruffled the elder's hair, before grabbing his backpack in an easygoing manner and walking out, it slung over his shoulder.

And Bel just stared, eyes wider than they'd been in a long time.

~*~*~  
Voltrix: Review and you get cookies!  
Zee: Voltrix-sempai, didn't you say that last chapter? *blinks innocently*  
Voltrix: OMG UKE! *Glomps Zee*


	3. Badass Information Chapter 3

**Voltrix: FORGET ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS NDD MEET ME IN THE HOTEL ROOM, YOU CAN BRING YOUR BOYFRIIENDS ND MEET ME IN THE HOTEL ROOM! XD**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far****.**** :] **

***Dances like a chicken idiot for all of my wonderful reviewers xD* **

~*~*~*~  
For once, Bel didn't go out of his way to amuse or terrorize his students. For once, he didn't poke fun at Squalo while he listened to his friend rant on about numerous things. For the first time he didn't call a detention period once the school day was over.

There wasn't a doubt, the prince was either in the worst mood of his life, was going through late puberty, or had just come down from Cloud 9. And which one was it? Well, sadly not even Belphegor himself could tell you that. When he'd woken up that day he'd felt like he might murder someone. He'd rode his motor cycle to school and was almost positive he'd run over 3 old ladies and been chased by 4 police men. The ride had gotten rid of most of his anger but left him feeling exhausted and wary. Thankfully Bel didn't have Fran in any of his classes that day; the prince wasn't sure how he should act around such an offsetting student. The boy had definitely managed to catch his attention, although Bel wasn't sure if it was worth it any more.  
By lunch Squalo was asking if the blond was sick (although Bel was almost positive that Squalo was the one to have started the late puberty rumor) which Bel had denied. Hell, even the students had gone out of their way to be bad in class as if offering for their beloved teacher to get them in trouble.

It had definitely been a creepy day, and Bel felt like he could sleep for an entire month because although it had been creepy, it had also been undoubtedly boring. Belphegor sighed as he began packing up the work that had gathered up on his desk and dropped it all in his bag, along with his lap top. A knock came at the door, and Belphegor plastered an annoyed and bored smile on his face (which actually suited his mood quite well).

"Come in~" Belphegor called, searching through his drawer for a flash drive that he'd need for preparing tonight's assignment. Unable to find it, he growled and turned his head to the side to see who the newcomer was, only to feel his eyes widen and his cheeks tint once again. "Ushishi~ You missed me so much that you decided to come to detention even though I didn't give you any?" Belphegor asked, sticking his tongue out playfully to the side.

Fran frowned slightly, apparently taking Bel to be serious. "Huh? No, I told you before, you're creepy." Was Fran's as usual honest reply. Bel rolled his eyes, beginning to think it was surprising that Fran even had high grades with how oblivious the boy was.

"Then to what honor has the prince been graced with your presence?" Bel asked happily, smirk in place as always.

Fran stared blankly at the other, and then smiled randomly. "Oh, everyone is saying that you've been acting weird today."

Bel raised an eyebrow. The teen was smiling because Bel was having a boring day and was in a bad mood? The teacher was starting to think that maybe it was HIM that should be scared. "Aanndd...?" He asked impatiently.

Fran frowned once again, as if the elder man was missing something painfully obvious. "Oh, I wanted to apologize. I felt that I might be the reason you were acting oddly-"

"Ushishi, why the hell would you think that?" Bel asked, feeling faintly annoyed at the boy.  
Fran tilted his head to the side, hair falling away from his face. "Because I looked at your eyes of course, sempai." Bel stayed quiet, glaring at the student at memory, knowing that by now most people in the school probably knew the color of his hated eyes. "I mean I asked around and everyone said you kept it a secret, so I thought that you must be pretty mad at me for finding out." Bel's insensible glare became more heated. So the frog HAD mentioned it to other people? Of course. This kid was just like all the other brats he'd met. "Although I don't understand why you're so secretive about them, I didn't tell anyone, if that's what you're angry about." Fran smiled happily, hands folded behind his back.

Bel blinked, eyes widening. "E-eh...?" He stared at the student, confused. 'Why didn't he...?' Bel wondered blankly.

"I like your eyes; I don't understand why you'd hide them. But whatever, trying to figure freaks like you out are a lost cause." Fran smiled innocently, before raising a hand and waving. "See you, sempai." With that, the boy left boredly, not waiting for his teacher's response because he didn't really care.

Bel kept his gaze locked on where the boy had been just seconds ago, before his usual smirk was back, except happier than it normally was. "See you, little frog~" Bel said quietly to the empty room, before remembering something and running out. "Froggy-chan!"

Fran blinked and turned around. "Hai, Bel-senpai? I need to be getting home soon; I really don't have time for creepy teachers." Bel grinned.

"Oh, if the prince isn't worth your time then I'll just go back in my room then~" Bel said, pretending to sound disappointed, crossing arms and pouting.

"Senpai, do you need something?"

"Oh no I just wanted to say..." Bel slowed down, teasing the younger boy by wasting time.

"I'll be leaving if you don't hurry up, senpai."

Bel's grin widened, before raising his hand childishly. "Bye, un-cute froggy~!"

"...Bye...senpai...?" Belphegor's smirk stayed perfect, and without another word he turned around and walked back into his room like nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~

That night Bel found himself innocently shifting through one of his students personal records. Oddly enough, the young boy didn't have anything absolutely amazing about him. Higher than average grades, fluent in three languages and an IQ of 150 (AN: This is mah IQ, so I figured it would be fine for Fran o_o). Although all of these things were impressive, the portfolio itself was very plain. Also, much information about his past and surrounding was missing, which displeased the blond teacher.

Why? Because that meant it didn't include the little frog's address! Usually Bel didn't visit a student's home unless the brat was failing the class, but he'd probably manage to make up some excuse to visit the frog. Even if the prince hadn't been interested in the green haired teen, Bel would still have to find out the missing information. It was quite odd for a student to be missing any information whatsoever because the minimum amount was the same thing that was required for all grades. Perhaps the frog had been home schooled? Bel was starting to think there was nothing normal about his interesting student.

Yawning the teacher stretched his arms over his head, falling backwards onto his royal red canopy bed and smirking up at the ceiling. Most people found it extremely odd how much his eyes contrasted color, freaky even. It was the main reason he kept his eyes covered at the time. Yet the frog had liked them? Well, obviously Fran wouldn't be the only person Bel knew that had seen and enjoyed Bel's eye color, but...

"He was absolutely adorable saying it~! Ushishishi..." Bel stated out loud, licking his lips. In a mere time of two days a student had managed to captivate him completely, the teacher was starting to feel like some sort of scary stalker, not that he cared to much. He brought a finger up to twirl in his hair, a habit he'd developed a few years ago that tended to happen when he was in thought.

Belphegor was excited! He would be teaching one of Fran's classes tomorrow, English. Maybe he could even get the boy in detention again? Ahh~ that brought back good memories of the frog's amusing questions, even the level of closeness that Bel tended to normally avoid when his eyes were revealed had now been deemed as a good memory. So close, close enough that if Bel had leaned in just a few centimeters then he could have touched his lips to the younger boys. Those wide green eyes would have widened in surprise, completely throwing off the younger boy. Obviously the teen would have pulled away, but that would have been half the fun in it!

You see, the way Bel was ranting on about the teen might have misled you to believe that the teacher was interested in the young boy. That however, was false. Although the blond found the teen very attractive, this was nothing more than a mere fascination of wishing to throw the little froggy of his game.

He turned over onto his side in annoyance when he realized he'd been ready to fall asleep with thoughts of the green haired child. "Che. How disgusting, if I keep thinking about that kid I'll end up having dreams about a high schooler." With that horrifying thought, Bel shuddered and stood back up, deciding to get something to eat and without too much trouble he managed to clear the weird teen from his head completely.

~*~*~*~

The next day, a tired Bel dragged himself to school, cursing the fact that as a teacher he was forced to get there early. Last night he'd been unable to sleep so had decided to go pick someone up at the bar. It had been some slut, great body and beautiful face but she'd sucked in bed. It had been sloppy and he'd felt the need to thoroughly take someone even afterwards, but he hadn't wanted to be too tired in the morning so had just decided to call it a night. This had officially put Bel in a bad mood once again, so that once again while riding to school he'd diminished a portion of the elderly and managed to lose more police cars than most people did in a lifetime.

At school, he nearly flopped down into his desk, just barely getting there before the students so he could wait (im)patiently as they filed in. For the most part he kept his head laid onto his arms on the desk, eyes closed and almost considering going to sleep and dealing with the consequences later. Sadly, who knew what fun his class would have in his absence, so it didn't sound like such a good idea. Only when class was about to start and he'd seen no sign of his favorite frog did Bel raise his head in annoyance.

"Neh, Tsunayoshi, here, now." Bel said with a yawn, before showing off his grin to the death-struck student. Tsuna squeaked and ran up to Bel's class in fear, the rest of the class continuing to chatter away (other than Yamomoto and Gokudera, who watched curiously).

"H-hai sensei?!" The girly boy asked nervously, hands folded in front of him.

"Ushishishi. You're not in trouble, stupid child. Why isn't the frog here?" Bel asked as politely as he could, although it still sounded slightly threatening. Apparently the teacher had taken the right tone of voice however for the boy relaxed.

"Fran? Oh he told me that he's sick today." Tsuna said, face worried slightly at the thought of his ill friend. Bel furrowed his eyebrows although the rest of his face kept the same appearance.

"He told you? How? What does he have?" Be said, leering forward slightly to scare the student, his head in his hands.

Tsuna squeaked once again. "T-through text! I-I don't know all he said was that he wasn't feeling well...!" The young child leaned back fearfully, raising his hands above his head in a hilarious way as if trying to protect himself from a scary movie.

"He has a phone?" Belphegor said, leaning even farther forward over his desk, causing Tsuna to nearly fall onto the ground by this point with fear. Well, at least Bel was feared by one person!

"Hai!"

"What's his number?"

Tsuna looked up, no longer afraid but looking more surprised. "E-eh...?"

"Ushishi. Are you deaf, brat? Give me his number or you get detention." Bel purred out, looking at his nails happily. Gokudera growled protectively in the background while Yamamoto laughed, telling the rebellious one how they were so lucky to have such a caring teacher.

Tsuna immediately started fumbling around in his pockets, and then took out his phone before looking up nervously. "I really shouldn't be giving out his number, senpai..."

"No phones in school, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll confiscate that till the end of the day, you can come get it back from me in detention~" Bel said, proceeding to pluck the phone away from the dumb struck student.

Well, his play-toy had been absent, but at least this day had been useful for one thing!

~*~*~*~

**Voltrix: Bleehh xP What did yhoo think? I'm not sure how I did on this chapter, you have to review and tell me OKAY ? I'm not even joking, you can PM me if you want, I really just want your feedback****.**** :] Oh and special special SPECIAL thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love you all so much, it makes me smile literally everytime I get a review****.**

**So guys, when an author asks for you to review, I don't know about everyone else but I know that I PERSONALLY don't do it for the numbers, but I don't really do it because I want your feedback either (although that is highly appreciated)**

**It's because whenever I get a review it literally will make my entire day and I reread it again and again, because it makes me so happy that you people like my story****.**

**I'm going through a really hard time right now, so if you people could review just a little then I really really appreciate it, and to those that already have I once again thank yhoo****...****! You're the best****.**** :] *hugs everyone***


	4. Badass Double Chapter 4 and 5

**Gomen for the late chapter ;~;**

**I hope having two chapters put into one makes up for it ? :3 **

By lunch break Bel had already written down Fran's number, along with a few other students that might come in handy sometime in the future. The blond was still annoyed the the froggy wasn't there, but extremely pleased with himself all the same.  
Although it was against his personal rules, Bel had admitted to himself that he was interested in the high school student, and would pursue the boy until he'd claimed the frog. Obviously no emotion would be involved; it would more or less just be an experiment to see what it would be like to fuck such a feminine teen.

Hopefully Fran wouldn't get the wrong idea, that Bel was actually interested in having a relationship with the oblivious teen, although that shouldn't be a problem considering the blond teacher was usually fairly straightforward when it came to sex. An example? Well it usually went something like this: 'Hey. I'm hot, you're hot, let's have sex!'  
Somehow the prince didn't think that would work with his new favorite student, although you never know!

"Bel sensei, may I ah... Have my cell phone back?" Asked the meek brunette who had been sitting in detention for the last 45 minutes, detention being over fairly soon. Bel blinked and he looked up (although you'd never be able to tell) and then brought his hand up to the brown haired boy's cell phone that was in his pocket.

"Ushishi. Detention isn't over yet, stupid boy, but I'll let you out early if you do me a favor and go tell Spanner that the computers in here are messed up again." Stated the lazy blond, smirking and taking the phone out of his pocket, throwing it from one hand to another.

Tsuna squeaked, his eyes panicked as he watched the phone being carelessly thrown, before scurrying up from his seat. "H-Hai!" The brown haired boy squeaked, and then bit his lower lip. "Ahh... Where is this Spanner's lab..?" Asked the clueless brown haired boy. "I don't believe I have any classes with him..." Tsuna explained the obvious.

Bel made a face, before gesturing in a random direction. "Why must I do everything myself? He's the technology teacher; you'll probably find him in the Science/Robotics department. If you don't know where that is..." Bel's face broke into a smirk, "Well I leave in 10 minutes so I suggest you hurry up and find it! Ushishishi!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and quickly he scrambled out of the room, in search of this Spanner person.

~*~*~*~ This is Tsuna's P.O.V., where I will be developing Tsuna and Spanners relationship. If yhoo don't liek Supertuna that yhoo can just skip down to where yhoo will once again see "*~*~*~*~" and that's when I'll be switching back to Bel or Fran! :3 ~*~*~*~

Tsuna ran down the hallways, poking his head into random doors. As far as he knew, this was where the Science department was located so the man named Spanner would probably be somewhere around here. So far he wasn't having any luck and he was positive that it had been at least 5 minutes already, but then again he always had been horrible at keeping track of time. After opening a few more doors he finally came to the end of the hallway, and burst into the last door, panting slightly. Hopefully he looked up, positive that whoever his sensei needed to talk to would be in here, but then frowned in disappointment when the brunette saw no one there.

He needed his phone! "Heeee! What am I going to do?!" Tsuna asked worriedly, grabbing his head in a panicked and dramatic manner.

"Ahh," A calm voice said from behind him, deep and smooth, "is something wrong?" Immediately Tsuna whipped around, eyes wide as he found himself face to chest (HA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA SAY FACE TO FACE! Tsuna you shortie xD) with a green loose suit. He looked up, shocked, and only to be met with the face of an elder man with blond hair and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth, slumped in an easygoing manner.

Surprise ran through him, causing him, causing him to ungracefully fall backwards and rub his abused backside. "Ow ow ow ow...!" Tsuna complained, eyes closed in pain even though it had been a rather soft fall. Innocently he looked up at the amused teacher, brown eyes wide as usual.

Spanner leaned down so he was crouching on the ground next to the small student. "Do you need some help?" The teacher asked boredly, his calm gaze unnervingly straightforward as he stared at the brown haired teen. Tsuna just stares back in reply, before blushing at his clumsiness and smiling kindly. "N-no! I'm fine!" He said as he quickly stood up, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"I don't believe I have you in any of my classes. Do you need something?" Spanner asked curiously, although it probably wasn't anything important.

Tsuna blinked, before frowning. "Umm... I'm looking for Spanner..?" Tsuna asked, wondering if the older man knew where 'Spanner' was.

Spanner stood up as well, raising an eyebrow in faint amusement. "You're talking to him." He said kindly, and once again Tsuna's cheeks tinted."And you are?"

Tsuna blinked; embarrassed that he'd been speaking to the man he'd been looking for. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir!" He said, bowing politely as a sign of respect, and then looking up with his usual smile. "But almost everyone calls me Tsuna." Spanned blinked.

"Tuna?" Tsuna sputtered, cheeks getting even redder when he was reminded of how similar his name and the word sounded. At his old school he'd been teased about it, although he didn't really mind. It hadn't been in a mean way, it was just that had never looked at him to be... reliable? Easy to pick on? Weird? Slacking? Well, all of the above he supposed.

"N-no, it's Tsuna...!" He said, his voice letting on the slightest hint of complaint.  
Spanner smiled calmly, enjoying teasing the small boy. "Whatever you say, Tuna. You needed something?" He questioned, and Tsuna seemed to remember something because he started panicking again. Spanner found it quite amusing watched the other slur his words together and trip over them in an attempt to get them out.

"Ah- hai, Spanner-san! Bel-sensei wished for me to tell you that the air conditioner isn't working!" Tsuna said quickly, his stomach twisting with dread once he realized that his sensei had probably left by now.

Spanner made a face. "It's because he keeps clogging it with knives. Thank you, Tuna. I suppose I'll accompany you back to his classroom then." The blond said with a small grin, gesturing for the boy to follow him as he started to head down the hall.

Tsuna followed quickly after, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other as he mentally wished they would go faster. Of course, this probably wasn't the smartest decision because it caused him to once again lose his footing, except this time he began to fall face-first towards the ground.

Spanner blinked, reaching out a strong hand to grab the boy's shoulder right before he completely fell, although this caused Tsuna to be spun around and fall into Spanner's chest (which he seemed to be getting well acquainted with -wink wink nudge nudge-). Spanner brought a hand up and put it on the clumsy boys head, resting it there. "Are you alright?"

Tsuna stared into the chest, before processing what had happened and looking up with a blush, staring into Spanner's eyes. "Yeah, th-thank you Spanner-san." Tsuna said happily, smile returning considering it had been temporarily removed from his feminine face.  
~*~*~*~

At that exact moment, Bel was searching for the clumsy brunette. He didn't exactly care what happened to the annoying boy, but he'd probably get be scolded by Xanxus if the boy got himself into some sort of trouble. And no one likes to be scolded by Xanxus! ... Except maybe Squalo.

Hands in pockets, Bel rounds a corner, and stopping, his eyebrows raising at what he saw. "Ushishishi. Wow Spanner, didn't know little boys were your type!" Bel stated, entertained, causing both people to turn their head towards the newcomer (that being Bel).  
Spanner laughed softly, not taking the blond seriously because honestly, who did? "Bel." Spanner said, nodding in ways of greeting. A red faced brunette also turned around, apparently being to oblivious to see that the prince had been joking.

"S-sensei!" Tsuna said, causing Bel to wonder if everything the brunette said was spoken as a stutter. "May I have my phone back now...?" The innocent boy asked nervously. Spanner rolled his eyes at Bel and gave him an accusing stare (which the prince ignored).

"Of course not, you took way too long!" Bel stated happily, enjoying causing the brown haired boy pain.

"Bel..." Spanner said with a sigh, holding out a hand to take back Tsuna's phone, knowing the student probably had lost it unfairly in the first place.

Bel sighed as well, pouting before pulling the phone out of his pocket and tossing it over to Spanner, whom caught it. Tsuna stared wide eyed at both of them, before smiling thankfully when Spanner handed him his phone. He bowed to both of them. "Thank you Sensei, thank you Spanner-san!" The boy said happily, backing away slightly and waving to Spanner with suspiciously pink cheeks.

Bel rolled his eyes, unable to believe when his friend simply smiled and waved back.  
"You're too nice to them, really they'll get spoiled. Ushishi~" Bel stated once the brat had left, and Spanner raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"For most children that might be true, but that kid was so nice I doubt anyone would even think of annoying him." The technician paused. "Except for you, probably." Bel smirked, causing the other man to sweat drop.

"Hey, they need to develop a backbone!" The blond defended. Spanner didn't comment other than a shake of his head. "Oh by the way," Bel added, toothy grin widening, "The air conditioner isn't really broken, I just wanted to push the brat!" And with a wave the insane teacher turned, leaving a blinking teacher to wave at his back boredly.  
**~*~*~*~ Alrightyy ;_; I know I know, that chapter was like****...**** super short XD But hey ! This is my slacker fanfiction, if you have complains then say them in reviews! So far it appears that you guys liek it though, so tis all guuuud XD**

**THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE! YOU HEARD RITE! This is the super special awesome DOUBLE CHAPTER! First person to tell me what super special awesome is from gets a dedication in the next chapter xD (You can look it up on the internet, but don't do that, it ruins the fun!) This chapter is sooo late T_T I'M SORRY EVERYONE ! So here it is :3 You guys deserve it for being so patient! What is up with me and not being able to post 4****th**** chapters? I fail at life Dx~*~*~*~**

Bel growled, slamming his hands down onto his desk. All students that were in the classroom immediately went silent and paled, sitting down quickly. No one knew why the blond teacher had been in a foul mood for the last few weeks, but it was a fact.

Shall Bel tell you why that is? It's because it had been two weeks, and the damn frog was _STILL _sick! This wasn't fair. No one could be sick for this long, it was definitely unnatural. The green haired **supposedly** innocent boy just HAD to be faking! Of course, everyone was saying that 'Swine Flu' (which Bel called pig flu for the sake of sounding idiotic) was going around the school quite violently, and it was true that there were quite a few students that had been absent for more than a few days, but that didn't change the fact that Belphegor felt that if he didn't skewer someone at that moment then he might just explode. Of course, that was bound to get him fired, so he was stuck with being angry.

To make it worse, the teacher had even tried calling the stupid student! And texting. With three different phones (if Squalo asks why he had so many outgoing messages and his texting bill had doubled its usual cost, don't blame Bel), and still no reply. Tsuna on the other hand seemed to be hearing from the damn frog every day, new updates with the boy's health coming in often.

More than a few times Bel had stolen the brown haired students phone to see whether or not this was true, and sure enough, almost all text messages were from the green haired feminine boy!

Now **that **really angered the blond. So now, 17 days after seeing the frog, Bel was being driven insane by how boring each and every day was.

Hatefully, he turned to Tsuna, unseen eyes glaring pointy daggers. "Ushishi. Still. Absent?" He asked humorlessly, deathly calm. Said student flinched in fear, before giving a nervous smile as if he didn't know what Bel was talking about.

"F-fran, sensei?" Tsuna asked, and the teacher's eyes twitched.

"No, Frank." Bel answered sarcastically, suddenly feeling thankful for not being one of those people that tore their hair out when annoyed. He'd probably be bald by now.

Tsuna blinked, frowning unhappily. "I'm sorry sensei; I'm not friends with Frank..." Another twitch.

"Of COURSE I'm talking about Fran, you brat!" Bel said through gritted teeth, feeling he might need to send a student to the nurse's office like the good old days.

"... Sempai?" Bel blinked wide eyes, turning his head to the side to stare at the opened door, where a confused frog stood. Fran sighed, eyes closing before opening to give Bel a slightly disturbed look. "I knew you were a creep, you even talk about me when I'm not here. Please don't kill my friends, it would be troublesome." The green haired boy said dully, before bringing a hand up and yawning.

Bel continued to stare, before realizing he'd been insulted. He grinned wildly, all of a sudden his mood doubling that which it had been moments ago. "Ushishishi! Shut up, stupid frog." It was one of his usual ingenious replies, but it would do for now. His new target had returned! "And don't call me sempai. Are you really that much of an idiot that you don't know the difference between it and 'sensei?" Bel asked, actually being faintly annoyed at the name.

Blinking, the student shrugged. "But when I saw you, you looked young so I thought you were another student." Fran stated blandly, before bringing an arm up and coughing into it, causing Bel to notice that Fran was paler than usual.

"If you're still sick you should be at school, idiot." Bel said, even though he probably wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing the froggy again made him feel so much more badass than he usually did~.

Fran remained silent for a few seconds, using the same hand to rub the back of his head weakly. "I'm fine." He finally said, before turning to Tsuna as if to start another conversation, making the blond growl in annoyance. Fran didn't notice, beginning to ask the brunette about homework and such.

Bel sat down, mentally pouting as he looked for someone to take his anger out on. Finding no one, he decided it was about time for homeroom to start so he could get his boredom over with. "All right shrimps, shut up. You can talk to your fake friends on your own time, ushishi~" He said lightly, and everyone sat down immediately, thinking that their teacher was still in a bad mood.

And so the day continued as it normally would, although as it went on people did start to notice that the blond teacher was back to normal (with how moody the elder man was this year, people were beginning to think that he was secretly a girl and was PMSing weekly). That is, it went on normally until Bel had to sub in for an absent P.E. teacher (something he hadn't agreed to do until he'd learned exactly which class it was).

Bel watched with hungry eyes as the entire freshman P.E. class exited the locker room out into the gym, now that they had all changed into their gym shorts and shirts. Where was he, where was he... Ah-ha! A green haired boy walked towards the back of the group next to the feminine brunette and other students that didn't interest Bel.

'_Hmm__...__ A bit on the skinny side, and I'd usually prefer longer, but his legs aren't half bad~" _He thought to himself innocently, eyes traveling the entirety of Fran's body. The student must have felt watched for he looked around, then just passed himself off to being paranoid and turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with the brunette. Bel smirked.

"Alright everyone! Ushishi~ Time for warm-up, ten laps around the gym!" As much as the blond teacher would have liked to have said something impossible like '100 laps', the last time he'd done that a student's parent had complained to a teacher. He'd prefer to avoid that, if possible.

A student that had been classified as unimportant walked over to Bel, looking frail and sickly. "S-sensei, I'm afraid I'm not feeling well. May I sit this out-" Bel's eyes narrowed, and a skeptical eyebrow rose.

"You wish, brat. Run along with everyone else!" He spat, disgusted that someone could be so weak as to try and get past _him _with feeling sick. As if. The kid sputtered, but was off running after hearing a threatening growl from Bel's direction.

Fran watched, refusing to let a frown etch his face because he too had been wondering if he'd be able to sit out, for two reasons. One being because sports just weren't his thing, two being because he really DID feel sick. With an unheard sigh he began to run, slower than most but mostly just looking bored.

The teacher watched with his usual smirking face, trying to keep his head tilted in random directions, but most of the time keeping his eyes trained on the frog. After only a few laps the boy already was sweating, his breaths coming in harsh pants. Bel could almost hear it (mentally), and it those pants would definitely help with his imagination in the morning/nights/dreams. Bel could see it now...

Fran underneath him, face covered in sweat and flushed the adorable pink color it was now. Legs wrapped around his waist, and hooded eyelids, that or they'd be closed in pleasure. Deep green hair plastered against the boy's skin, falling into the little boy's eyes. Back pressed against a mattress or desk, arching in pleasur-

'_No no, bad teacher__.__ Do not develop a hard on during school hours__.__'_ Although his smirk remained intact, and his eyes didn't stray from their target. Bel watched as the boy ran, legs stretching slowly, one in front of the other, covering distance step by step. The teen was beginning to grow closer to him, almost to his side of the gym by this point. Closer, closer, only a few feet away now... Only when the green haired student began to stop did the teacher frown, displeased.

Fran slowed down immensely, suddenly taken over by complete dizziness. A hand that he suspected to be his own grabbed his head and he swayed, going a few steps to the side away from all the other runners before falling forward, eyes closing sleepily as he awaited impact of the hard floor, which suddenly sounded very tempting to rest on for a little while. Of course, it never came, because someone caught him, but he was out before he could even process that.

...

Bel had just managed to catch the falling student before Fran had hit the ground, in fact it was only now that the teacher was processing what was happening. "Ushishi... Hey kid, just because you're tired doesn't mean you can rest on me, you know..." Bel said awkwardly, trying to push Fran away but noticing that the student was limp. A few other students attention were starting to get drawn, and the blond began to realize that he should probably get Fran out of here before a mob of other teenage boys surrounded them.

"Ah! Fran-chan passed out!" Tsuna said worriedly, suddenly getting a burst of energy even though he'd been exhausted moments ago, and running over to the passed out student. Everyone else in the gym heard the boy.

"... Shit."

--

Bel glanced over at the sleeping student every few moments or so, not particularly worried considering Fran had been out for the past few weeks, but none the less feeling nervous. He didn't know why, just seeing the student out cold bothered him slightly. The kid looked dead, which usually wouldn't bother him. Belphegor must be in a weird mood today...

After the frog had chosen to be particularly troublesome and pass out in Bel's arms, the teacher had been forced to carry the student to the nurse's office. Usually the thought of carrying Fran would have pleased him, and although the boy was light, Bel hadn't exactly had time to admire or touch the boys sleeping body. No, it had been a rush to carry the sick student to Lussuria's office as soon as possible. Fran had been heavily sweating AND shivering in his sleep, which had erased most of the doubt that had remained in Bel's mind that the boy had been faking.

Of course, Lussuria had chosen THAT day to be sick, so as it had turned out Bel had been the one to take care of the sick boy in the nurse's office. Not knowing anything about medicine hadn't exactly helped, so Bel had just hoped that throwing a few extra blankets over the boy and getting a wet towel to put over Fran's forehead would be enough. What could he say? Bel hadn't ever had very good bedside manner, and taking care of a target wasn't usually his top priorities because he preferred to be the one that was doted on.

So here Bel was, bored out of his mind waiting for the student to wake up. He'd sent Squalo to watch his class, but was starting to regret it. Fran sure was an annoying kid. Sure, the blond would love to get some of the boy, but he'd hate to be in a relationship with the teenager. His day would constantly be turning around, and people really would start to think he was bipolar! And although Bel suspected he was insane, being bipolar was NOT something he bragged about. Yup, that would suck.

Damn, the prince was bored.

There really wasn't anything to do in this damn white office.

Bel really hated the color white, it was so ugly. Black was much better. And better yet, red!

Red was a _royal_ color~

_Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__._

'_Where the fuck is that sound coming from?'_ Bel wondered, annoyed. He looked around the room, a glare set on his face as he searched for the loud clock

_Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__._

Where the fuck is it!?

_Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__._

It's not on any of the walls, damn it!

_Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__._

It's not even on damn Lussuria's desk?!

_Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__.__ Tick tock__._

There it was, on the patients bed side table! Without wasting another second, Bel bounced up, grabbing the offensive thing and proceeding to launch it against the wall violently.

_Crack!_

"... Damn, I'm bored." Bel complained, falling back with a groan, and then blinking when he heard a matching groan coming from the other bed. He sat up, suddenly feeling energetic, before grinning when he saw that Fran was beginning to wake up, his mood suddenly lifting. Bouncing over, the teacher blew in the frog's ear in the most annoying way possible. "Ushishishi. Wakey wakey froggy~" Fran eased his eyes open innocently, and they trailed over to the place where the teacher's eyes were most likely hidden.

"Sempai?"

"... I told you not to call me that, its sensei." Bel said stubbornly, and Fran blinked.

"But it feels natural." Fran replied with a yawn. "Plus, you're more immature than anyone in my class, it definitely fits." He tried to sit up, but began to shiver violently and pulled the covers over his body, because they'd fallen from his recent attempt to move.

"Don't argue you with your elders~"

"But you don't look like my-"

"You're arguing, Franny-chaann~!"

"... What happened, sensei?" Fran asked, giving in because of the annoying nickname, hoping that his sempai- sensei- SEMPAI would never call him that again.

"You passed out in my arms. Ushishi, looks like the little froggy likes me a little more than I thought!" Bel teased.

"Creep, I told you I don't-," Fran began to cough violently, scooting away weakly from his teacher so as not to get him sick as well, "like you."

"Not yet you don't, stupid frog."

"What was that sempai?"

"Nothing, stupid frog. You're hearing things."

~*~*~*~

**I meant for this all to be a lot longer but I can't deny the facts, even though it's super early****...**

**I'm tired! ;~; I'm going to bed early tonight! Cry me a river in review, and I'll cry with you! **

**...**** As soon as I wake up, in about 1000 years XD **

**I've had a test every single day this week, please forgive my lateness~ :3 **

**I'm not going to ask for reviews, even though I love them and they make me throw love, I've finally decided that it probably just annoys you guys ****.**** XD **

**BYEBYE! **

**Horo: Why aren't I in any of your intros and endings anymore? ;****.****;**

**Zee: I'm not either, Horo, can we cry together? T****.****T**

**Horo: OMG UKE! *glomp***


	5. Badass Motorcycle Chapter 6

**This chappie is pretty long, I think you'll like it****.**** I'm hoping to get a lot of chapters done this weekend so I don't have to keep you guys waiting****.**** :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Sannin-Songo**

**Lily**

**Bambola Tempesta**

**Special Dedications:**

**First person to tell me what super special awesome is from: Nighty**

**Most enthusiastic person to tell me what super special awesome is from: MyraHellsing *****You're review made me laugh xD* **

**Special thankyou's to everyone that reviewered: **

**fan girl 666**

**963Q-karin**

**Bambola Tempesta *You're special so you get to be in dedications and thankyou's x3***

**kikyokyoyahibari**

**GuArDiAnOfThEsKy (love the name)**

**YumeSangai**

**Okay everyone! Sorry that the intro was so long, but you guys are the people that keep me going :D Thankiess ! **

In the end, the stupid frog had ended up falling back to sleep, leaving a very annoyed and bored prince to ONCE AGAIN wait for the green haired teenager to wake up. It hadn't even been cute the way the little frog had done it. Nope, he'd just closed his eyes while the blond had been talking and BAM!

... It had taken a while for Bel to actually figure out the frog was asleep, sadly.

So there he'd been, ranting and smirking and giggling his way through an one-sided conversation, and the boy had very rudely fallen asleep. The nerve of some frogs!

Well, at least that insistent ticking had died down, now he didn't have to be aggravated like that ever again. Although, Lussuria probably wouldn't be happy upon entering his office the next day. Oh well! More fun for the prince~

Damn, now there was nothing to entertain him.

And he was more bored than before. This was all just _great__._

...

Fran didn't even make interesting facial expressions. How boring, Bel thought. Nope, it was just the same dull expression. Fran didn't even turn in his sleep! Just stayed in the same position on the bed, head resting on pillow with one hand while the other was curled on the blanket. Nothing changing, those slightly parted lips inhaling air softly, almost not loud enough to hear. Eyes closed, therefore portraying to Bel eyelashes that brushed tenderly against cheeks that were slightly flushed due to fever. Chest rising and falling underneath thin blanket, delicate as ever. Even the boy's hair was set perfectly in place, curling around under the frog's chin but not falling into Fran's face.

Bel could feel himself starting to become more entranced by the supposedly not interesting sleeping figure, beginning to lean out of his chair that had been moved next to the bed, and closing in on the resting boy. The teacher couldn't stop, and he didn't hesitate his slow descent till both his hands were on either side of the green haired teens head, and his lips were mere inches away from the students. His own breath fought to keep quiet as he tried to resist his ever persistent urges, and forcefully he pulled away, grimacing in disgust at the student on the bed.

"You wish I'd have done it, brat." He stated angrily, for some reason feeling once again annoyed with the teen even though Fran had done nothing but sleep. That's right! That was his reason to be mad! The stupid boy had fallen asleep while he'd been talking! Really, such a stupid teen wasn't even worth his time.

... Shit, now he was once again left with his boredom. That meant nothing else to do. Gahh! Why couldn't things ever go his way? It was all the damn frogs felt. Screw feminine teens.

Bel decided that the boy definitely wasn't worth his time.

_Then why are you here?_

Huh?

_You wouldn't wait with anyone else in infirmary, not even Squalo__._

What?

_Really, ushishishi__.__ I thought you were smart enough to understand such simple sentences__._

Who?

_...__ You're just messing with me aren't you?_

Eh?

_Well I was TRYING to help you, but you obviously don't want any hints!_

E-err...?

_Fine! I'm leaving! _

"... When the voices start intruding, the prince decides it's time to go." Stated a slightly disturbed looking blond. The real reason Bel was leaving was because the weird voice was right, Bel WOULDN'T wait with anyone. This meant there wasn't any reason for the prince to be here. "Time to say au revoir stupid frog." The blond said, refusing to turn around, afraid he'd lose his will power and then end up stupidly staying. The teen could find his way out of the office, there really wasn't any reason for him to be there. Right? Right. With this in mind, Bel headed towards the door, not bothering to glance back.

"Au revoir...? What does that mean?" Asked a very sleepy laced voice from behind the prince. Bel froze eyes wide from behind his bangs as he quickly turned around.

There on the bed was Fran, one hand holding up the blanket to his upper chest as he sat up, his knees pressed to his chest in an insecure manner. His eyes were still closed, and one was behind rubbed tiredly by a small delicate fist, as if the frog was trying to rid himself of exhaustion. His hair was slightly mussed up from lying down, but as usual it was mostly perfect.

Now, the prince wasn't sure, but someone really must be out to get him, for this was NOT something a perverted teacher should be forced to lay eyes on and then be forced to pretend that non innocent thoughts were NOT running through his head. Which they were. Except... nothing too wild, for even if Bel tried, seeing such an innocent act coming from such a... (Dare he use this word) _cute_ boy, rendered thinking nasty thoughts almost impossible (key word? Almost).

"Sempai...?" Fran asked dully, bringing a hand down to cover a very wide yawn, before once again rubbing his eyes. "What time is it...?" Fran asked to no one in particular, looking out the window monotonously. His eyes met a slightly orange sky, meaning school hours were long over. With wide eyes he stared, then started to stand up abruptly before trembling slightly on his feet, falling backwards onto the bed.

Bel watched in amusement, sadistically enjoying seeing the student so weak. "Ushishi, do you have somewhere to be?" He asked, although he didn't really care. He probably should have called Fran's parents, and had even considered it, but no numbers had been listed on the boys file (which had pissed Bel off).

"Ah... I just need to get home." Fran said blankly, turning to look at Bel. "Thank you for taking care of me, sempai." He said politely, and Bel felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he looked away, wondering if his hair might possibly reach as low as to hide his blush. Well, either way Fran didn't seem to notice.

"Ushishi. I didn't, as if I would." Bel threw at Fran to cover his embarrassment.

"Thank you anyways." Fran said, smiling slightly.

"I said I didn't!" Glare.

"Ahh... but someone must have." Soft smile.

"I'm not having this conversation, stupid frog."

"Whatever you say, sempai." They both grinned slightly, the conversation not failing to amuse the two. Fran hesitantly tried to get up again, this time slower, and when he succeeded he began to make his way towards the door, arms coming up to hug himself as he shivered. "It's cold in here..." He muttered to himself, looking up at Bel. "I'll be going now, sempai."

"I told you to call me sensei! Ushishi, you really are an idiot." Bel said, feeling like the boy wasn't allowed to leave for some odd reason.

"Goodbye, sensei." Fran said with a sigh, not really liking referring to the blond as such.

Bel watched with a small smirk as the green haired boy opened the door and left the room, then let the grin fall from his face to a frown. "Brat, wait." Fran's head poked back into the room. "How are you getting home? You aren't old enough to have a driver's license. Not that I care. Ushishishi~."

Fran blinked, wondering why the blond would ask if he DIDN'T care, then just shrugged the thought away. "I'm walking, of course." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bel forced himself to stay smirking (it had returned once the frog had walked back in).

"How far away is your house?" Bel asked, although once again he didn't care. He was just curious.

"I'm not comfortable sharing that information with you, _sensei_." Fran drawled out in a teasingly monotone voice, contradictory to Bel having to hold back a smile.

Bel wasn't very amused. "Ushishi. Brat, tell me how far away or I will personally not let you go home until you do." Fran's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"But sempai, I was supposed to be home..." Fran pulled out his phone. "Four hours ago." Bel blinked, wondering exactly what time it was. It certainly hadn't felt like that much time, considering usually when he was bored it would feel like an eternity but in reality only about a half hour would have past. Well, that explained the setting sun.

"Then you'll just have to tell me where you live, won't you. Ushishi~" Bel retorted, stubborn as always.

The frog sighed. "I live a few blocks away?" Fran tried hopefully.

"There aren't any houses or apartments that are within a mile of here." Bel said with a smirk on his lips. Fran frowned, unhappy with being caught in a lie.

"It's really only a few miles away, not that much. I'll catch the bus." Fran said blankly, now feeling slightly irritated at the teacher for being so pushy. Bel rolled his unseen eyes.

"You're sick, I'll drive you home." Bel responded happily, taking hold of the wide eyed frog's wrist and beginning to pull him out the door.

Although Fran let himself be pulled along, he had no intention of going with the blond. "Sempai, no offense, but approximately half the school believes you to be insane." The teen said calmly.

"Your point?" Questioned the teacher, letting go off the boy's wrist when he was sure Fran was following.

Said teen rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure it's safe to even ride in your car, let alone ride in it." Bel's smirk widened.

"Ushishi. You don't exactly have a choice though, do you now?" Bel questioned cheerfully, pretending not to notice the others sickened expression.

Fran sighed, figuring he'd give up the argument for now. He followed to the exit, before realizing that he was still in his gym clothes. "Sempai, my stuff is still in the locker room." The green haired boy stopped walking; starting to turn around, but a hand grabbed his shoulder happily.

"Shishi', sucks for you. I don't have a set of keys into there and they'll have locked up by now." Bel said smugly, although he did have a key into the locker room, it's not like he was going to tell the frog that. He liked seeing the boy wearing short shorts and a T-shirt, what could he say. "You'll just have to go home in that!" The teacher started walking again, just like the last time holding onto the teen.

Fran's eyes widened, and he frowned for what seemed to be the millionth time that day."S-sempai..." Fran tried, not quite sure why he should be forced to even have this conversation. Did the damn prince give everyone this type or harassment? Because if not, Fran certainly felt less than honored.

"It's sensei~" Bel responded, not bothering to argue with the displeased teen about taking him home nor getting into the locker room. Once the blond had his mind set on something, it didn't change.

"Sensei, it's really not necessary–"

"Don't argue with your elders." Bel said, letting his voice drip with slight threat. Fran went quiet, unhappily following the teacher to a motorcycle.

"W-what?" Fran asked, confused. "But I can't–"

"Fran." The green haired boy looked from the deathly looking vehicle to the blond, eyes wide. "You're arguing~"

"Yes but–"

"Frannyy-chaann~! You're making your teacher unhappy, ushishi!" Bel teased. Fran frowned, severely annoyed now.

"I don't know how to ride a motorcycle, sempai." Fran stated quickly before the other could interrupt him.

"Well, good thing you won't be the one driving~" Bel stated slowly, as if talking to a child. Fran didn't say anything, choosing to just look reproachfully at what he suspected to be his certain death. Bel fidgeted, eager to begin riding, waiting for the boy to consent. Fran sighed, nodding, and the blond held back a whoop of achievement. "Alright, good boy!" The teacher said gleefully, throwing a leg over the motorcycle comfortably and sitting, gesturing to the spot behind him. "Well? Get on; I'm guessing you've seen these before, stupid frog."

Hesitantly, the frog inched towards the motorcycle, mentally considering making a run for it before realizing he wasn't up for something that extreme. With a shiver, he realized that running didn't sound tempting right now, and he sighed. "It's cold." He said to himself, before getting on the motorcycle.

Bel blinked, smirking as he pulled off his coat, turning around and plopping it on the teens head. Said boy blinked innocently, before pulling on the offered coat, choosing not to comment.

"Hold on, ushishi." Bel stated and Fran opened his mouth to question what the teacher meant, but was soon jolted into realization as the motorcycle burst into life and started to speed forward. Without another word, the frog's arms subconsciously shot out and wrapped tightly around the prince's waist, eyes closed tightly in surprise. Bel grunted, smirk still wide but unhappy about the harsh treatment his stomach was getting. Not to say he didn't like it~. "Hey kid, where do you live again?" Asked a merry blond.

Slowly, Fran poked his head up onto the others shoulder, forcing him to open his eyes and see where they were. "I-I live in W-woodway...!" He stated meekly, closing his eyes once again, not exactly liking the harsh wind.

Bel glanced back, before looking forward immediately (he didn't wish to crash), his eyes narrowing. "That's fifteen miles away!" He hissed, displeased that the frog had been lying to him so much before. Fran nodded, smiling despite the fact that he felt his life could be in extreme danger.

"I told you, I would have caught the bus." Fran responded, sounding slightly pleased with himself. Bel didn't comment, choosing to pretend that he'd missed the happy tone in the others voice.

And so the ride continued, Bel trying to resist pressing even further into the teen, and Fran missing the awkwardness of the entire thing in his innocence. They didn't speak except for Bel asking for occasional directions, and Fran answering as best as he could. In truth, the green haired boy usually zoned out on the bus ride, not that the teacher needed to know that.

By the end of the ride, the student was actually enjoying himself fairly well, finding that the motorcycle had been more fun to ride on than he'd first thought. He frowned slightly when they arrived at his house, saddened by the fact that they had already arrived.

Nonetheless, when they did arrive, Fran didn't hesitate to get off the motorcycle, smile gone for fear that the teacher would discover he had indeed enjoyed the ride. Bel grinned, for in secret the teacher had been watching the frog for quite a large portion of the time. Not that Fran needed to know that~

"Was the ride as scary as you thought it would be, little frog?" Bel asked, grinning considering he already knew the answer.

"I wasn't scared, although I suppose I'll give you credit considering you didn't crash." Fran responded, one hand coming up to twirl in his hair innocently. The teacher watched the action, smirking.

"Ushishi~ See? You should give me more credit." Bel said proudly, lifting a leg and getting off the motorcycle. Fran felt his eyes begin to travel down the teacher's chest towards his legs, and starting to rest on the others pelvis area. With pink cheeks he immediately turned away, beginning to head towards his house, not a doubt in his mind that he was still sick.

"I should probably get going now, sempai. I think I'm still sick." Fran said, back still to the blond, whom was blinking curiously.

"Alright, that's your house right there I'm guessing?" The prince questioned, just to be sure. The frog nodded an affirmative, and the blond began to walk towards it.

Fran's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, walking quickly to catch up with the other. "You're not thinking of coming in, are you?!" He asked fearfully. Bel grinned.

"Why not? Is that an invitation?"

"No!" Fran said, frowning. Bel kept on walking, getting to the door and raising a hand to knock.

Fran sighed, trying to think of something to keep the creepy man out of his house. He raised a hand, taking the other's wrist delicately, not having much strength left at all, feeling slightly exhausted from the ride here even though he'd done nothing but sit. "My parents don't like my bringing visitors in." Fran explained, not really understanding why the other would even want to enter his house.

Bel's eyes went down to the boy, and he sighed, bringing up a hand to ruffle the others hair. "You ruin my fun. But..." The blond couldn't really intrude into the kid's house, he could get in trouble. He wasn't giving in because Fran looked so adorable in the evening light, it wasn't because the boy's eyes were practically begging him, and it definitely wasn't because he felt any sort of attachment to the boy. "Ushishi. I have places I need to be anyway."

Fran smiled, looking slightly relieved. "Good, you were getting really creepy there." The boy said, hand falling away from the others whose was still poised to knock. Bel shoved both his hands in his pockets, making a face.

"I'm good at it, what can I say~" Bel said, smirking as he leaned in so that he was leering down at the other boy. Fran didn't seem to notice because he kept on looking blankly up at the man.

"Well, see you tomorrow, _sempai_." Fran stated, raising eyebrows as he smiled in that blank teasing way of his.

Bel growled, finally admitting defeat to the name. It's not like it really bothered him, it just felt odd. He smirked then, feeling daring. "I don't get a good night kiss?" The blond whined.

Fran blinked, head falling to side. "Why would you?" Had the frog honestly not realized the teacher was joking!?

"Because I want one! Ushishishi." Belphegor was probably pushing it here, but being around the boy made him feel off, it wasn't his fault.

"I'm not gay, sempai." Fran said slowly, then his eyes widened. "You don't still think I'm a girl, do you?" He asked, mouth opened cutely, looking displeased.

Bel copied the action, putting on a surprised expression. "You're not?"

"No..."

"Damn, you're good."

**Well... What do yhoo think? o.o I feel like I didn't do very good on this chapter...**

**The only way I'll know is if you guys review though! So go ahead! :3**

**Horo: I thought you said you weren't going to ask for reviews anymore? XD**

**Volt: ... I just couldn't resist ._.**

**Horo: Aye yaye yaye, you are so bad, your reviewers probably hate you!**

**Volt: ;~; Really?**

**Horo: Yup, right Zee? :D**

**Zee: Huh...? Ahh... Well I don't hate you Volt, why would anyone? *Blink innocently***

**Volt and Horo: OMG UKE! *Glomp* **


End file.
